serezennefandomcom-20200213-history
Technological Achievement Tiers
Most of the Serezenne Totality's Sapient and nonsapient life is classified into tiers based upon their technological standpoint. This may vary depending on their habitable zone and their chemical makeup of their planet and system. This Tier list is used as a very simple determination for technological, economical, and military prowess. this Tier list will also be used to classify where your empire stands and if you believe it holds the power to make its name known throughout the Clusters. The lower the Tier number, the higher your mighty achievements beckon to us. Tiers Tier 13: Single Cellular Organisms The lowest Tier on the list is microorganism, the first stage of life but with little to no intelligence to spare. Way before it becomes multi-cellular and before it evolves a brain. The Single Celled organisms are on this tier list only so its easier to classify the planets technological level, though the Tier 10 is normally not referenced due to no intelligence beyond eating micronutrition. These may not be highly intelligent living beings, but they are the most important to figuring out the chemical makeup of a planet and its evolution rate. These building blocks of life have not yet been able to rise above the deep blue and into a larger canvas to be painted. Tier 12: Multi-Cellular Fauna The ageOnce again a very low tier on the scale of intelligence, but it also holds significance as it is a mirror for what the species will grow to become. It is primal intelligence such as pack mentality and the ferocious hostility or passive behavior they may show. This Tier also is the beginning of cultural societies as it shows higher intelligence in between the battle of survival in harsh choices. They have not yet reached a point in their evolution where they may think beyond reproduction and evolutionary war. One of the well known fauna inside the Totality is the Nanomorph, a Intelligent but vicious monstrocity that came from an unknown world, but it has spread out across Selten Galaxy. they are very aggressive, but Have adaptive tool use, even going as far for some individuals to be able to wake up sleeping colonists from cryostasis in colony ships. Tier 11: Tribal Society The age of natures kingdom, they have reached a stage in their species' evolution where they may band together to form a pack like society. This is the beginning of all cultures, where the animals become people, and tooth and fang becomes tool and intelligent choices. Primitive tools may be used in this tier by the race being observed. They may also just use their brute strength, retaining their primal instincts in the face of battle. They Have not yet reached a point of cultural stability where they may think beyond their small little group and move into civilization. Tier 10: Pre-Industrial The age of cultural and societal expansion has been reached, where the species has broken off into different cultures, but tries to form a civilization of sorts, still not at a technological standpoint to be exact. Simple towns far away from each other, far from the crowding of a bustling city would stand as. The civilized world is starting to take hold as those that were once stone wielding savages begin to change their ways into one of more culturally open minds. The beginning of Civilization fuels their growth as a world, and soon enough as a nation divided. They have not yet reached the industrial age to fuel the beginning of their achievements. Tier 9: Industrial age The age of Industry has been reached, along with that of division. Nations have began to take hold all over the world with the growing world of factorization and new age technology growing out. With governmental figures also taking hold, companies began to flourish and sprout up over the globe. This is the age where a species starts to achieve more and more technological advancements, the place where cities are born. The species also begins to make vehicles, and stops using primitive methods of travel, heading into more advanced transportation. This is the Era before nuclear weapons are discovered. Tier 8: Nuclear age The Age of new weapons and energy has been reached, the technology of nuclear reaction has been found, leading to a advancement that will shake the world. This achievement is one of big proportions but one not to take lightly. The era of Nuclear, a thin balance between peace, and nuclear war has never been so thin. With every new nuclear reaction discovered across each nation means for another chance of nuclear extinction. This is the achievement when a race has managed to come across a very powerful source, along with the ability to destroy everything they have worked upon. The age before clean energy has been founded, a time where their fate rests in fates hands. Tier 7: Space Age The age of looking to the stars has been reached. There comes a time in most sapient races that make it past all of the hardships that they faced from tier 11 to now. And this time it involves looking to the stars for answers, many new sciences begin to come into fruition, first comes Satellite exploration. Satellite Exploration is what the space age has to start off with in most cases. It involves observation from off world but in orbit recording systems to look for more things to study. Space Studying is under way, and soon enough missions to probe space may become apparent. This is the time of which nations may enter space races, trying to compete with their companies to be the ones into space first. Tier 6: Interstellar The age where a species overcomes mediocre space travel and begins preparation for colonization of other planets. This stage is where an empire may begin to take hold. Off world colonies show how close a nation is to exiting the system and exploring the universe. This is the tier where nations may begin to spread out and travel to other systems, for more lucrative resources, and maybe even colonize other habitable planets, depending on their chemical makeup Tier 5: Intergalactic